Dance Back from the Grave
Inhalt Ein tot geglaubter, von Rache verfressener Feind, mit einer seltsamen Vergangenheit wird zu einer ernsten Bedrohung für alle Vampire und Ur-Vampire. Wie kann er am Leben sein? Was ist zwischen Klaus und ihm vorgefallen? Und wie hält man jemanden auf, der Nichts zu verlieren hat? Handlung Zu Beginn der Folge sehen wir die von den Toten auferstandenen Personen und Celeste, die in einem Flashback mit einem der Auferstandenen, Papa Tunde zusammenfindet. Er wendet Opfer-Magie an und will gegen die Vampire vorgehen. Dann sieht man Elijah und Klaus mit einer Werwolf-Familie Geschäfte machen. Aber Papa Tunde unterbricht sie und vordert Mitsprache. Er hinterlässt ihnen den Kopf des Bürgermeister. In der Gegenwart begrüßt Klaus Thierry wieder zurück. Er befiehlt Diego Ärger zu machen. Rebekah sucht immer noch nach der Macht der Ernte um Klaus zu bändigen. Elijah sagt ihr, dass er es nicht billigt aber sie nicht aufhalten wird. Klaus und Marcel geraten wieder aneinander als Diego kommt und sagt, dass es ein Problem gibt. Sie finden zwei Vampire die in einem Kreis mit einem Symbol wieder. Tot, aber nicht gepfählt. Marcel rät den Vampiren sich raus zu halten und geht. Rebekah und Thierry treffen in einem Lagerhaus ein, wo Papa Tunde sie angreift und Rebekah überwältigt. Er ritzt ihr mit seinem Messer ein Symbol auf die Stirn und sie bricht wie ausgetrocknet zusammen. Thierry kann fliehen, während Klaus seine Vampire zum Kampf mobilisieren will. Diese sind aber verschreckt durch die Warnung von Marcel und so macht sich Klaus allein auf den Weg. Camie bekommt Besuch von Marcel, der sie über Davina' s Tod informiert und sie hilft ihm beim trauern. Hayley durchstöbert die Zeichnungen von Celeste, als Elijah hinzukommt. Sie reden über seine Bruder-Beziehung zu Klaus und das sie nicht zusammen abhängen können. Marcel erzählt derzeit die Geschichte von Papa Tunde. Er kommt aus dem 1. Weltkrieg zurück, wird verachtet von Rebekah und von Klaus wilkommen geheißen. Klaus will gegen Papa Tunde kämpfen während Elijah verhandeln will. Dann kommt Papa Tunde und seine Zwillinge. Klaus hatte damals alle Schwächen von Tunde aufgedeckt. Dieser führt derweil ein Ritual aus um Rebekahs Macht anzuzapfen. Celeste kommt hinzu und und setzt ihn auf Klaus an. Marcel nimmt den Anruf von Klaus an, weigert sich aber ihm zu helfen. Klaus trift auf Sophie und fragt sie aus. Elijah macht sich Sorgen und verhört Thierry und erfährt von dem Angriff. Elijah und Hayley brechen auf um sie zu retten. Marcel redet mit Camie über seine Beziehung zu ihr und erzählt, dass Klaus Tundes Söhne getötet hat und ihm ihre Köpfe zeigte. Danach tötete er ihn. In der Gegenwart kommt Tunde in die Bar und streckt Marcel nieder, wird aber von Camie gestoppt. Doch Tunde ist nicht zu stoppen und sie ruft Klaus an. Elijah und Hayley finden Rebekah. Kurz bevor Marcel sterben kann, kommt Klaus und sogar er droht zu verlieren. Elijah muss die verbindung des Zaubers der über Rebekah liegt brechen. Dies muss aber mit Hayleys Blut geschehen. Als er es schafft kann auch Klaus Tunde aufhalten. Aber Tunde entkommt. Camie lässt Marcel von ihrem Blut trinken damit er wieder auf die Beine kommt. Rebekah und Elijah streiten darüber, dass Elijah mit seinen Gefühlen die Familie zerstört. Papa Tunde steckt sein Gebiet ab und wir sehen einen Flashback. Marcel lockte Tunde in die Stadt um Klaus zu vertreiben, damit er und Rebekah zusammen sein können. Sie vergibt ihm und sie planen Mikael in die Stadt zu holen und brauchen dazu die Hilfe von einer Hexe. Gegenwart: Hayley steht auf dem Balkon der Villa und wird von Elijah beobachtet. Klaus hält eine Rede und stellt alle vor die Wahl zu bleiben und für ihn zu kämpfen oder zu gehen. Einige gehen und einige wie Marcel und Diego bleiben. Klaus und Marcel klären mit Sophie wie die Toten zurück kamen. Tunde hat den Garten gefunden und so sehr viel Macht gewonnen. Alle Macht sind jetzt in der Klinge und Tunde opfert sich selbst und gibt seine Macht Celeste.Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1